the hurt gilmore
by iluv2danceandwrite
Summary: comlete: rory wants to be with dean but what is stopping her from breaking up with jess? also this is an LL story. the reason i put general for the genre is because it is alotof things. you will know what i mean if you read this story.
1. chapter 1

This is an LL story! I wish they would do this more on the TV because LandL belong together! It is so fun! But this is also a Rory thing because she wants to be with dean but she is with jess and she wants to break up with him but what is stopping her?

THE HURT GILMORE

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Rory wake up," said her teacher at Chilton.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Medina, I just have some things on my mind," said Rory.

"Well would you like to go home and think about them?" said Mr. Medina.

"Okay thanks see you Monday," said Rory.

Rory goes home on the bus and when she gets off the bus she spots dean. He is looking at her. She goes up to him and says hi. They start talking and they go to her house to talk and then she leans in to kiss him and he backs away.

"What the hell are you doing Rory? You are with jess, remember!"

"Yeah but I like you!"

"So did you break up with jess?"

"Well, no"

"Then what are you doing?"

"I don't know, I just know I like you a lot"

"Do you like jess?"

"Well……..yes."

"Well you better pick one of us Rory! Don't be a little 2timer!

He storms out of her house and goes home. Rory starts crying. Jess then comes to the door 10 minutes later.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing!"

"Don't lie to me Rory!"

"I'm not lying I promise!"

"You're lying!"

He throws her against the wall.

He says, "stop acting like a stupid 5 year old or you will get some more"

She says, "Jess I'm sorry I was just feeling sick so I came home from school early today and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think you had to stay. I don't want to get you sick."

"Okay then I'm gonna go but ill be back later to check on you."

"Okay bye"

"I love you Rory"

She doesn't say anything. He grabs her arms and puts her against the wall and then he slaps her across the face.

"Say it Rory……….say it now!"

"I love you," she says as she has tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Rory."

"Bye"

She then breaks down in tears. She wishes she wasn't stuck with this jerk but she can't get away. If she tells he will hurt her worse. Maybe even kill her. She just has to let it happen.

A/N-Well that is the first chapter. I hope you like it. It is sad. Well please review this. The next chapter is coming soon. There will be some Lorelei and Luke in future chapters.


	2. chapter 2

THE HURT GILMORE

Summary of ch. 1- Rory kisses dean when she is going out with jess. We find out Rory wants to break up with jess but she can't because he beats her and if she tells anyone he will hurt her even worse.

**CHAPTER 2**

It is later that night and Rory took a shower, went to sleep, and then drank some coffee. She is wondering where her mother is. Her mother would usually be home by then. She thinks to herself **_mom is probably at the inn with Sookie and she will wake her up when she gets home._**

**_-------------------------- At the diner in the apartment above it --------------------------_**

Lorelei is up in that apartment with Luke and they are engaging in some adult activity and they are having a lot of fun and then they sit up and Luke says I love you Lorelei.

"I love you too Luke."

"Hey I was wondering would you like to open this and put this ring on your finger and say you will marry me."

"Oh my gosh! Luke I love you! Yes I'll marry you!"

"You will?"

"Of course I will!"

"I love you Lorelei"

"I love you too my big strong diner baby"

"I can't wait!"

They are so happy they engage in some more adult things and then they fall asleep. Jess walks in and goes to sleep. (If anyone doesn't know jess is Luke's nephew and he lives with Luke in the apartment above the diner) in the morning when Rory wakes up her mom isn't there! She gets so scared! She calls Sookie and Sookie tells her she isn't there! She calls her grandparents and they say she isn't there! She calls Laine and Laine says she hasn't seen her! She calls patty and she hasn't seen her either! No one has seen her! She wants to run to the diner but she is afraid jess will see her! She doesn't care she says her mom is more important! She runs over there and of course she runs into jess!

"Whoa baby slow down what's wrong this time"

"Leave me alone I need to find my mom!"

"Your mom can wait"

"Come over here and kiss me baby"

"NO! I need to find my mom!"

"Relax baby now get over here!" He grabs her arm and starts kissing her and she has to kiss him back or he will hurt her again and she knows it. She kisses him and they make out for a good 5minutes. Then Rory tries to run upstairs to talk to Luke and jess grabs her arm and says, "Don't say a word or ill pound you into the floor!"

"Okay I won't say anything I promise!"

"I love you Rory"

She hesitates then says, "I love you too."

"Oh and by the way your mom is upstairs in bed with Luke."

"You knew this whole time and you didn't tell me?"

"Why would I?"

"My mom is important to me!"

"Yeah and you are important to me"

"You're important to me too. But…wait….did you say my mom is in bed with Luke?"

"Yeah you didn't know? They have been doing this for the past 6mnhts"

"You knew? And I didn't?"

"Well they can't hide it from me. I live here."

"O well bye jess I need to go upstairs."

"Bye sweetie"

"Bye jess"

"RORY!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Bye honey"

"That's better"

"Bye Rory"

"Bye honey" Rory goes upstairs and wakes up her mom and Luke. Luke is in his underwear and Lorelei is in her underwear and a bra. When Luke wakes up he runs into the bathroom and says, "Oh god I should get dressed."

Lorelei says, "Luke honey, don't she should get used to this."

"Ok if you are sure."

Rory says, "Mom what is going on?"

Luke says, "Well I proposed to your mom last night and she accepted so we are getting married and I am going to be living with you guys."

Lorelei says, "Honey I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we didn't want it to be weird for you if it didn't work out."

Rory says, "what and seeing Luke in his underwear wrapped around you isn't weird?"

"Um…okay your right this is weirder," said Lorelei.

"Well I am happy for you guys but I wish you would have told me."

"Your right but well you know now so Rory I guess I am going to be like your dad I guess if you want to call me that."

"um..i think I will call you that dad I like you a lot and I think if it isn't too weird for you I would be proud to call you dad."

"well then call me dad."

"hey mom lu…dad have fun telling grandma and grandpa."

A/N-well how do you like it? Was that the Luke and Lorelei you were looking for? Review this please chapter 3 is coming up soon.. I hope you like this story!


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 2 summary-Rory wonders where her mom is. Jess hurts Rory more. Luke proposes to Lorelei and she says yes. Rory walks in on Luke in his underwear. Rory calls Luke dad.

THE HURT GILMORE

CHAPTER 3

It is Friday might so naturally Rory and Lorelei have to go to Hartford to eat dinner with Rory's grandparents. Lorelei invites Luke so they can tell them. When they get there Emily (Rory's grandma) answers the door, tells Lorelei to throw away her coffee, and brings them all into the family room. Then the conversation starts.

"Lorelei I didn't know you had a guest." said Emily

"Well it was just sort of a spring of the moment kind of thing mom"

"Yeah I had no reason to come with her" said Luke

"Ok what are you two up to?" said Emily

Oh they aren't up to anything grandma." said Rory

"Oh really, Then why wont Luke look me in the eye"

"Because he is scared of what you will think when we tell you something." Said Lorelei

"Oh my lord you're pregnant!" said Emily

"Um….whoa! No mom that came out of nowhere wow! Um well ill tell you what is really going on. Mom last Saturday Luke proposed to me and I said yes. I am getting married mom" said Lorelei

"Oh that's wonderful! I knew you two liked each other! Ill go get us all some champagne to celebrate!" said Emily

"Um hey mom before you go where is dad?

"Your father had some business to take care of. He will be back next month." said Emily

"Grandpa went on another trip? Where did he go this time?" said Rory

"He went to Spain." said Emily

"Didn't he go to Spain just a little while ago?" said Lorelei

Well yes as a matter of fact he did but he went again. Now stop chattering with me I need to go get the champagne. And Rory what will you have?" said Emily

"I will have some rootbeer,"said Rory

"One rootbeer and 3champaignes coming right up." said Emily

"So lu..dad ….. um Luke this calling dad thing isn't working for me I am so sorry I told you I would call you that and now I just can't. It is kinda weird" said Rory

"I know what you mean Rory I was feeling the same thing I just didn't want to say it because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." said Luke

"oh it wouldn't hurt my feelings"

"well in that case can you not call me dad anymore it is weird?"

"well Luke we already established that but okay I will for now and forever more call you Luke.

"good" Emily comes in with the champagne and rootbeer, they drink it, have dinner, and then go home. When they get to stars hollow(where they live) Lorelei tells Rory she needs to talk to Luke alone and that shell be back in the morning.

"ok sounds good don't have too much fun" said Rory

"okay we will" said Lorelei

Luke and Lorelei start walking to the diner since it is so close. And then Luke says, "so Lorelei what did you need to talk to me about?

"um..well….my mom scared me! I think I should take a test."

"okay that sounds good"

"good? Good as in bad or good as in your happy, or good as in what the hell Lorelei you are crazy? What good?"

"well if you are pregnant then it is a great happy kind of good and if you aren't it is a sad kind of lets try again good. But I don't think you are crazy."

"well let's stop by at dose's market and pick up test."

"Okay let's do it" the start walking hand-in-hand with a gazy stare at each other like a couple of teenagers. They are very happy. So they buy the pregnancy test go to luke's apartment above the diner and she takes the test and while they wait for results of course you know what happens. These 2 people are really head over heels for each other. They love each other so much. That's why they are getting married. They are so happy and in love that they aren't noticing the bruises on Rory. They aren't realizing something bad is going on.

While they are having their fun Rory calls dean. He talks to her for a couple of hours and then asks her, "what is been going on lately? Vie noticed you don't seem happy and you seem in a lot of emotional pain."

"i'm fine really"

Really? Because I don't believe you. Is it my fault for calling you a two-timer?

No it's not your fault….not that there is anything wrong."

"ok Rory whatever it is you can tell me"

No I can't! I have to go" she hangs up him and then starts crying a lot. If only she could tell someone what is wrong. She knows she can't tell him though. She could get really hurt. A few minutes late there is a knock at her door. She is afraid it is jess so she has to answer it or he will be really mad. She is relieved to find it is dean and not jess. Dean says, "Rory please tell me what is wrong!"

"no I can't"

"why not?"

Because if I do I am putting you and me in danger!"

What? Are you in danger right now?"

"yes…..and if I tell you I will be in even more danger hen I already am and you will also be put in danger."

"is this danger you are in right now life-threatening?"

"I am not sure but if I tell you it will definitely be life-threatening for me and you."

Now that is all I can say now get out of here before jess gets here because he said he might come over today and he wouldn't like it if I am with you because we used to date and all"

"yeah you're right I better go"

"bye dean"

"bye Rory I hope you are okay"

"I hope I am too"

A little while later Lorelei goes to look at the test and she says "Luke the test says I am……………………"

A/N-Had to leave you with a cliffhanger! Lol I had to I just had to! Well review this chapter please and I will add another chapter soon. I hope you like my story so far!


	4. chapter 4

Ch 3 summary-Rory, Luke, and her mom go to dinner at Emily's and they tell her the good news and she is thrilled and asks if Lorelei is pregnant and Lorelei says no and then she leaves and goes to take a test. Also Rory tells dean parts of what is happening to her. She says she is in danger but that is all she says to him.

The hurt Gilmore

Chapter 4

Later that night……when Rory is at her house the doorbell rings. She runs to the door to get it and of course look who it is. It is jess! He says hey baby and starts making out with her. She of course kisses him back or else we all know what will happen. After they are done kissing he says, "Did you miss me baby?"

"Yes honey I missed you." said Rory.

Good because I definitely missed you.

I know you did"

"Well baby we have been going out for quite a while now. Wouldn't you agree?"

"um…yes it has been a long time"

"And it has been great right?"

"Yes it has been really great." Rory gets a worried feeling. She wonders what he is saying.

"Well I would say we are ready to take it to the next level wouldn't you"

**Rory thinks oh no he wants me to have sex with him! Oh no! What do I do? I don't want to lose my virginity and dignity to this pile of sludge! Crap I better say something before he hits me!**

"No I don't think we are ready for that"

"Oh well I think we are"

"No we aren't! You can't push me around anymore! I won't let you! I am smarter then that! I am better then that! I have my dignity and you can't have it!

"Oh yeah is that really what you want to say?"

"Yes it is! That is my final word! No more of this crap jess we are over!"

"Oh yeah are we?"

"Yes!" Jess pulls out a gun and sticks it to her throat and says, "are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"You wouldn't shoot me!"

"Oh yeah are you sure about that?"

"No"

"Well then I suggest you decide now! Die or do it"

"Okay okay okay I will!

"Smart move baby" she starts crying and hoping there is some way to get out of this but he knows there isn't and then I hear the door creak open. He hears it to so he makes Rory shush up.

Rory then hears a voice that sounds like Dean and it says, "Get away from her now!"

Jess shoots at the noise and then there is blood all over he floor! Rory dials 911 then runs out of her house as fast as she can to get away from jess. When the police get there jess is gone and dean is dying. They bring him to the hospital and since they don't have any suspects and the gun was lying next to him the evidence shows that Rory did it. They have no choice but to arrest Rory unless Dean can say that it was someone else. Unfortunately about 10 minutes later Dean is pronounced dead. Lorelei and Luke know nothing of this until Rory calls as her one phone call. She is crying when she tells her mom what happened. Her mom rushes down to the police station and says, "Rory what in gods name happened? The only thing I could hear over the phone was that you were in jail!"

"Okay mom calm down I didn't do anything wrong"

"Then explain this please"

"okay I was at home and someone came in and Dean happened to be walking by the house so he came in to see who that was and then whoever it was shot him and he was the only one who saw the man but about a half an hour ago Dean was pronounced dead."

"Oh my god Rory are you sure he is dead?"

"Yes I am sure he is"

"Well did you see the man who shot him?"

"No I didn't"

"Oh my god but why are you in jail?"

"well the guy who killed him left the gun at the scene and there was no fingerprints on it so since I was known to be there until the guy is found I am being charged with murder." She starts crying.

"Oh my god!" she also starts crying.

A little while later Lorelei leaves to go home and she can't go in her house because it is under investigation. It is a crime scene. She starts walking over to Luke's and asks him if she can stay there. He says sure and she goes into the apartment over the diner. Luke asks, "So why was Rory in jail?"

"Well someone walked in our house and killed Dean and she is being charged for it since the gun has no fingerprints on it and Rory is the only suspect. She is being charged with murder."

"Oh my god I am so sorry Lorelei"

"She was lying to me though"

"What do you mean?"

"I could see it in her eyes Luke! She knows exactly who killed Dean!"

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? I think I know my own daughter! And I know her enough to know that the only reason she wouldn't tell me is if her life is in danger!"

"Oh my god!"

"I didn't make her tell me the truth because at least she is safe there!"

"Oh my god!"

"You don't get it if she is in danger then so am I! And by me being here I am putting you and Jess in danger!"

"I would die for you any day of the year Lorelei. I would jump in front of a speeding car for you."

"Thank you Luke"

"well jess will be fine with this too because I know for a fact he would risk his life for her and if he would risk his life for her he would definitely risk it for you."

"Where is jess?"

"He is sleeping behind the counter in the diner"

"Why?"

"Because he is sick of us grosing him out. He says we are disgusting"

"Oh well that makes sense I guess."

"Well why don't you get some sleep you deserve it you have had an exhausting day."

"You are right but one last thing"

"What is that?"

"My test said I am pregnant"

"Oh god!"

"Yes oh god! My daughter is in jail being charged for murder, Dean, a very good friend of mine and Rory's is dead, we are getting married, and now I am going to have a baby! Not to mention that there is a killer on the loose!"

"Well um we should get to sleep and don't worry about telling Jess I will tell him everything in the morning"

"Okay thank you honey"

"Night Lorelei"

"Night Luke"

A/N-well I would say this chapter had a twist! Dean died and Rory is in jail. Luke and Lorelei have no idea that the killer is sleeping in the diner below them right this very second. And Lorelei is having a baby! Wow please review this chapter. I enjoy reading your inputs.


	5. chapter 5

Ch 4 summary-Rory gets arrested when jess kills dean and gets away after he tried 2 have sex with Rory! We find out that Lorelei is pregnant and there is a killer on the loose. We know who it is and he is jess but no one knows but Rory and dean who is dead.

THE HURT GILMORE

CHAPTER 5

The next morning Lorelei goes down to the police station and asks why they can't let Rory go.

"I'm sorry we can't let her go"

"Why? She is innocent and you all know it! Rory wouldn't kill anyone! Especially Dean! You all know that! She doesn't even own a gun!"

"I know but that isn't for me to decide Lorelei. I know she is innocent but I can't let a murder suspect out of jail."

"But she's not a murderer! You know that!"

"I know but the law says I can't let her out unless you pay bail"

"So if I get the bail money you can let her go?

"Yes I can."

"What if she can tell you who did it?"

"Then I would have to take that person in but I still couldn't let her out without bail unless that person plead guilty"

"Okay then can I talk to Rory?"

"Sure go on in"

"Thank you"

"This is her cell"

"Okay"

"Hey Rory" said Lorelei

"Hey mom"

"I know you know who killed him"

"Wait what? How do you know?"

"I could see it in your eyes"

"Oh"

"You could never lie to me without me being able to tell"

"I know"

"Well who is it?"

"I can't say"

"I know why"

"How do you know?"

"The only reason you would lie about this is if you are in danger"

"Yeah I am in danger"

"What kind of danger?"

"Bad danger"

"How long has this been happening?"

"For about 3years now"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it would put you in danger and me in more danger"

"Dean wasn't just walking by was he?"

"No he was at our house before the person came over"

"I don't understand"

"I was talking to him on the phone and then he came over because I wouldn't tell him what was bothering me so when he came over I told him I was in danger and that he should go soon because jess will be mad if dean is there so dean left but I guess he didn't really leave. Well jess came over for about 20 minutes then left and that is when the person came. And dean came in the house to get him out and the guy shot him."

"Well why wont you tell me who it is?"

"Because he might hurt you and hurt me worse"

"I would rather spend 100years in prison then be killed by this jerk."

Why was he at our house?"

"Because he has been coming over and making me kiss him and last night he wanted to go farther. When I refuse to kiss him he hurts me. I have been covering up the bruises with makeup."

"Oh my god Rory! Who the hell is this?"

"I cant tell you! Don't you understand he will hurt you and maybe kill us both he has already killed one person that tried to help me"

"Okay but I am going to bail you out"

"No I am safe here"

"You will also be safe with me and Luke"

"Where will you get the money?"

"Your grandparents"

"How will they react when they see I am in jail?"

"How will they react when you aren't at dinner on Friday?"

"Good point either way they will find out"

"And when I get you out you won't be going to school! You will be with me!"

"Okay"

"Ill be back later with the ail money"

"Bye mom"

"Bye Rory" Lorelei goes to ask the officer how much bail is. He says, "Bail is $700,000"

"Wow! That is a lot!"

"I know it is because of the charges"

"Well I can get it ill bring it on by later on today"

"Just out of curiosity Lorelei where will you get this money?"

"Well my parents in Hartford"

"Oh I forgot about them"

"I wish I didn't have to go to them but I have to"

"Well bye Lorelei and congratulations on the engagement"

"Thanks but this isn't a time for congratulations"

"I know what you mean"

"Well bye I am off to Hartford"

"Good luck"

"Thanks" As Lorelei is driving to Hartford she gets really mad at this stupid person who tries to use Rory and then kills her best friend and then sends her to jail. She feels like socking him in the face. She hopes her mother will understand. Well she has arrived in Hartford. She knocks on the door. Her mother comes to the door. "Hi Lorelei I wasn't expecting you"

"I know I wasn't planning on coming either but this couldn't wait um….do you remember dean?"

"Yes he is a very nice boy"

"Well he was a nice boy"

"Why what did he do?"

"Well I was at Luke's and Rory was home alone and he came over and someone shot him in the head and killed him"

"Oh that is terrible Lorelei"

"When did this happen?"

"Last night"

"Oh for heaven sake who did it?"

"Only Rory and dean and the guy knows"

"Rory said if she tells he will hurt her too."

"Oh my lord!"

"Well mom since it happened at our house and the guy got away and the gun was left there with no finger prints um…Rory is the only suspect"

"Oh my lord! Rory is a suspect for murder?"

"Yes she is in jail in stars hollow"

"Oh good heavens"

"Well mom I told her I was going to try and bail her out and well I need money for that"

"Well of course if it is for Rory how much?"

"Well mom it is $700,000."

"That is a lot of money Lorelei"

"Well she is a murder suspect"

"Well all right I will go write a check"

"Thank you mom"

"But I want you to bring Rory straight here when you get her out"

"Okay I will"

"Thanks again mom"

"Goodbye Lorelei"

"goodbye mom" when Lorelei gets back to the police station in stars hollow she gives the man the check and he lets Rory out. He tells Lorelei that Rory is not to leave town.

"Wait she can't leave stars hollow?"

"No I am afraid she can't"

"Not even to go to Hartford to see her grandmother?"

"I'm afraid if she does she will get sent back to jail and you won't get the bail money back"

"Well alright thank you officer"

"You are welcome Lorelei."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"So let's go home," said Rory

"We can't Rory our house is a crime scene."

"Oh well where are we going?"

"I told your grandma that I would take you out there but I guess I can't so we will go to Luke's our temporary home."

"Oh ok" Rory starts thinking……**oh no we are going to Luke's? That is where jess is I would have rather stayed in jail! Oh why Luke's why why why?**

"What's wrong Rory?"

"Well I miss dean"

"So do I"

"Well I am exhausted I think I want to go to bed now"

"Well wait till I park first then you can go upstairs and sleep"

"Okay thank you"

"See you later sweetheart"

"You will"

"Bye Rory"

"Bye mom" as Rory goes upstairs guess who she runs into? Yup you guessed it! Jess!

A/N-well what do you think jess will do now that Rory is there upstairs alone with him? Uh-oh I feel bad for Rory well please review and tell me what you think.


	6. chapter 6

Ch5 summary-Lorelei goes to her mom and asks her for money to bail her daughter out of jail. Her mom gives her the money but is really freaked out. Then Lorelei and Rory go to Luke's and Lorelei stays downstairs and Rory goes upstairs and guess who's up there! It was jess! What will happen next find out in this chapter.

THE HURT GILMORE

CHAPTER 6

"Oh hi jess"

"Hi Rory"

"I need to go to sleep"

"I know you must be feeling really exhausted."

"Yes I am so thanks for understanding"

"Yeah I understand but I didn't say I would let you"

"Oh" Rory starts to get worried again but thinks **well he doesn't have his gun so he can't hurt me or anybody else so it is okay for me to leave and get away from him.**

"Well where did we leave off last night?"

"We left off where I was leaving"

"No no I don't think that was it"

"It was"

"No I think we were about to have sex am I right?"

"No you are wrong jess you are always wrong"

"Really I am wrong?"

"Yes you are wrong"

"Really? You are about that?"

"Yes I am sure"

"God damn you Rory you picked the wrong answer!" he slaps her across the face and punches her in the stomach. He then throws her against the wall and says, "Goodbye Rory I hope you make a better decision next time!" Rory starts crying really hard and then falls asleep and while she is sleeping jess is downstairs at the diner talking to Luke and Lorelei.

"Jess says, "I am really worried about Rory she seems hurt really bad."

"Well her best friend just died and she was sent to jail and she has told us that some guy keeps hurting her and making her do things with him that she doesn't want to and she says no and then gets hit." Said Lorelei.

"Oh my god are you serious you never told me that said Luke

"I just found out Luke she told me when I went to bail her out." Said Lorelei

"Oh my god someone hits her?" said jess (we all know he is lying and he of course is the one hitting her)

"Yes but she wont tell me who"

"Well she better tell me I need to protect her!"

"Don't make her tell you" said Lorelei.

"Why not?" said jess.

"Because this man killed dean and dean knew that she was in danger because Rory told him that. If she tells you then you might get killed also. You would also put Rory in more danger then she already is"

"I would die for her, but I don't want to put her in more danger" (what a lying loser)

"Well that is very sweet"

"Thank you I love Rory"

"Have you told her that though? She needs something comforting right now"

"Yes I have told her that but it has been awhile so I should tell her that again"

"Yeah you should so go up right now tell her"

"But I wouldn't want to wake her"

"Then wait by her bedside do anything just be sweet"

"Oh don't worry I will be I think I will go wait by her bedside and when she wakes up I will tell her"

"Bye jess"

"Bye Lorelei" when he gets upstairs he does sit by her bedside. What a rude awakening for Rory! He sits there for about 3 hours and then she wakes up. How terrifying!

"Good morning Rory I love you"

"Its not morning jess it is like 5:30 at night."

"I know but you just woke up so I said good morning"

"Oh that's cool"

"I love you Rory""

"Well thank you jess but I need to go talk to my mom if that's alright I need to eat also"

"No it's not alright say it first!"

"I love you jess"

"Thank you Rory you can go now but if you tell anyone else I will shoot them and you next time!"

"Okay I won't tell anyone"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes jess I promise!"

"Bye baby"

"Bye sweetie" as Rory walks down the steps she gets really sad but she is going to talk to her mom so she has to be brave. She puts on a straight face and then goes to talk to her mom.

"Hi mom"

"Hey Rory how you feeling?"

"Better"

"That is good"

"Did you call grandma?"

"Oh crap! I forgot she is going to be mad!"

"Well you better call her now because I know she will want to talk to me"

"Okay ill call her now" _ring ring ring ring ring _"hello"

"Hi mom it's me"

"Lorelei why didn't you come over?"

"She isn't allowed to leave stars hollow until after the trial"

"Well why didn't you call?"

"I got sidetracked but that is why I called right now"

"Well alright can I talk to Rory?"

"Sure mom"

"Thank you Lorelei"

"Your welcome" Lorelei gives Rory the phone.

"Hey grandma"

"Hello Rory are you alright? How do you feel now that you lost sweet dean? Is our boyfriend helping you? Who killed dean?"

"Grandma I am fine a little tired but I'm okay I really miss dean a lot and yes him is helping and I can't tell you who did it"

"tell me now Rory!"

"if I tell you he will hurt me and you"

"oh well I don't want you to get hurt"

"okay grandma I need to get something to eat so talk to mom okay"

"well okay food is important"

"okay bye grandma"

"bye Rory" Rory gives her mom the phone.

"hi mom"

"hi Lorelei you should eat with your daughter"

"okay that is exactly what I was thinking"

"bye Lorelei"

"bye mom oh before I go I am not coming to Friday night dinner because I need to stay with Rory"

"good idea Lorelei goodbye"

"bye mom" _click _they hang up and then Lorelei goes to eat with Rory. Lorelei completely forgot to tell Rory and her mom that she is pregnant! She thinks **oh well I can tell mom another time I guess it isn't a good idea to tell Rory right now not until she feels better but on the other hand I don't want to hide it from her! I will tell her maybe it will give her something to look forward to.**

"Hey Luke can you bring us…….." he cuts off Lorelei and says, "2 coffees some desert and 2 burgers and some fries for the both of you. Ill get right on it"

"Luke you are so sweet knowing what we want to eat"

"well you come here everyday, you are my future wife, so yes I think I know what you order"

Well thanks Luke but stop the chatter we are getting hungry out here"

"okay be right back"

"bye Luke"

"bye Lorelei" so Luke leaves to go get them the food and Lorelei stats talking to Rory.

"so Rory did jess tell you anything special when you woke up?"

"um as a matter of fact yes he did"

"good he told me he would tell you that he loves you"

"mom can you do me a favor and stay out of my love life please because I didn't really want to hear that today I am just not in a good mood and that kinda made it worse."

"oh I'm sorry Rory ill stay out" **Rory starts thinking if she stays out then she definitely wont find out about jess! Am I going to go my whole life with this slob? I don't want to but what should I do? God I should just tell someone about him and have him arrested. But if I do when he gets out of jail he will kill me! O god I hate this I really hate this!**

"Rory what are you thinking about?

"huh? What"

"well your food has been sitting there for about 5 minutes what is on your mind"

"oh just dean stuff and last night"

"oh I see well eat up"

"okay I will"

"good" they eat their food and then go to bed and Lorelei realizes she forgot to tell Rory! She thinks **maybe I keep forgetting to tell people because they shouldn't know" I'll tell her right now! I cant she fell asleep I will tell her in the morning. **It is now the morning and Rory wakes up and so does Lorelei. "hey Rory I need to tell you something but I think Luke should be in here when I tell you."

"okay ill go get him."

"alright hurry back"

"I will"

"bye Rory"

"bye mom" Rory goes downstairs and tells Luke to come upstairs.

"why do you want me to come upstairs?"

"well because my mom told me that she has to tell me something and that you should be there when she tells me"

"oh okay well lets go upstairs then"

"alrighty then let's go" when they get upstairs Rory says, "so what do you need to tell me?"

"well Rory I am going to tell you…well we are going to tell you that um I found out that I am pregnant"

"oh my gosh that is wonderful! congratulations"

"thank you Rory"

"wow this great! Luke you are going to be a daddy"

"yes I am wow a daddy"

"I am so happy for you both…but wait a minute mom you don't look to happy"

"I am happy that I am going to have a baby but the timing sucks"

"oh well who cares about the timing! I'm gonna be a big sister!"

"yeah you are," said Luke

A/N- well I hope you liked this chapter I sure did enjoy writing it! Please review and I'll write another chapter!


	7. chapter 7

Ch6 summary-Rory asks her mom to stay out of her love life. Luke and Lorelei tell Rory that they are going to have a baby. Jess hurts Rory more. Jess lies to Lorelei and to Luke.

THE HURT GILMORE

Chapter 7

It is a week later and they all go to deans funeral even jess so he can pretend to care about Rory. (What a stupid jerk) Rory cries the whole time and she really wishes that didn't happen and then after the funeral all of stars hollow still seems different. Everyone misses dean. It's like he is the heart and soul of stars hollow. Everyone misses him.

A week after the funeral Rory has to go to her court trial. Rory gets called to the stand. "Rory Gilmore do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear"

"Rory is it true Dean got shot at your house in your front door way?"

"Yes it is true"

"Did you do it?"

"No I didn't"

"If you didn't then who did?"

"I can't say"

"And why is that"

"Because then that person will kill me also"

"How did you get in this situation?"

"I am not sure I just did"

"Is this person close to you?"

"He used to be"

"Is this person in your family?"

"No"

"Does this person live in stars hollow?"

"Yes"

"Is he your friend?"

"No"

"Is he more then a friend?"

"That is a hard question. I am not sure. He thinks we are a couple but I don't want to be"

"Then why does he think you are"

"Because he is a jerk and is very rude to me"

"Is this person in this court room?"

"Yes"

"No further questions"

The jury makes their verdict. They declare a hung jury. This means Rory is still a suspect but now they have more suspects. Everyman that was in that court room is a suspect now. They take records of who was in the court room and no one that was in the court room is allowed to leave town. If they do then they have to go to jail until the trial.

On Rory Luke Lorelei and Jess's way home Lorelei says, "So Luke, Jess how do you feel now that you are suspects for murder also"

"Shut up Lorelei you know it wasn't me! I was with you that night and I wouldn't do that and you know that" said Luke.

"What about you jess"

"Well I was at Rory's house before it happened so they might think it was me but Rory can vouch for me since she knows who really did it" said jess

"I am not vouching for anyone because that will make the man mad." Said Rory

"well you don't have to vouch for anyone Rory no one is making you but I can vouch for Luke so he wont be a suspect but jess truthfully I didn't see you that night so I cant vouch for you" said Lorelei

"Yeah neither can I sorry jess" said Luke

"That's okay"

"Well I am still a suspect and that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard because I would not ever kill Dean"

"We all know you wouldn't"

"Well mom, Luke, jess, baby brother or sister I am going to go upstairs and go to sleep I need a nap"

"Okay talk to you later Rory" said Luke

"Sweet dreams said Lorelei"

"Want me to tuck you in" said jess

"No thank you jess I would just like to go to sleep"

"Alright baby see you later"

"Bye Jess"

"Hey Luke I could use some coffee"

"Lorelei I hope you know you drink way too much coffee"

"I know aren't you proud"

"Yeah sure but I don't think you should drink more then 2 cups a day while you're pregnant it can't be good for our baby"

"Its just coffee"

"Please Lorelei"

"Oh how about 3 cups"

"2"

"3"

"2"

"3"

"Fine you win 3"

"Thank you Luke."

"Holy crap Lorelei I just realized you had champagne at your mothers a couple weeks ago."

"Um…okay"

"The baby Lorelei!"

"It was one glass Luke the baby is fine."

"I guess you're right"

"Course I am"

"So when are we going to tell our mom?"

"Next time we go to Friday night dinner"

"Alright"

"Hey isn't your dad coming back tonight?"

"Yes actually he is he is boarding his plane in about 3 hours."

"Oh okay I want to tell him all our news"

"My mom probably already told him"

"Well I still want to tell him anyways"

"Okay we will"

"Alright"

"Let's go to bed Luke it is getting late"

"Okay just let me lock up"

"Okay see you upstairs and have I got a surprise for you"

"Okay see you up there"

"Hurry"

"I will"

"Bye Luke"

"Bye Lorelei" Luke locks up then meets up with Lorelei upstairs and gets his surprise. (Yes it probably is what you are thinking)

"So Luke now for your surprise" she starts kissing him.

"I think I'm liking"

"Course you are now shut up and kiss me" (of course that is the surprise)

The next morning Lorelei starts reading the newspaper and reads the front page and starts crying her eyes out.

"What is wrong honey" says Luke

"There was a plane crash"

"And?"

"There is a list of people who died"

"Oh no Lorelei your father?"

"Yes"

"Oh god Lorelei come here"

"Luke this is really bad"

"I know. You will be okay."

"Luke the last time I talked to him I told him to stop trying to control me and Rory."

"Oh god I am so sorry Lorelei"

"Luke I didn't ever say sorry." Luke takes her upstairs and he closes the diner and starts hugging Lorelei and comforting her. Then Rory wakes up and asks what is wrong.

"Rory go read the front page of the newspaper don't bother your mom right now"

"Okay but do I need to sit down for this?"

"Yes you do and I want you to know I am really sorry"

"Okay Luke"

"I hope you are alright"

"I do too" Rory goes downstairs reads the newspaper and comes back upstairs crying she lies on the bed next to her mom and hugs her. They cry together with Luke comforting them both. Jess comes in later and asks what's wrong"

"Jess I think it is best you leave" said Luke

"Why?"

"Lorelei's dad died in a plane crash last night"

"Oh god ill go"

"Okay bye"

"Tell Rory I'm sorry her grandpa died."

"I will" about a half hour later the phone rings. It is Lorelei's mom. Luke answers the phone. He says, "Hello"

"Good morning Luke I must talk to Lorelei"

"This isn't a good time"

"Well why not? I need to tell her that her father still isn't back yet I can't believe he didn't come home after his flight"

"Well Emily did you by chance read the newspaper this morning?"

"Well no usually Richard (her husband) reads it and tells me what it says. Why?"

"Well there was a plane crash and 5 people died. One of those people was…" Emily cuts him off with her tears.

"Oh god! Are you sure?"

"Yes I am so sorry Mrs. Gilmore.

"I have to go."

"Okay bye" she hangs up and Luke goes back to comfort Lorelei and Rory.

A/N- well that's chapter 7. I don't know why I decided to make the plane crash but it added to the tragedy plot so I did it. please review.


	8. chapter 8

Ch 7 summary- they go to court and they declare a hung jury and then everyman in the court room becomes a suspect. Lorelei's dad dies in a plane crash

THE HURT GILMORE

Chapter 8

The airlines call Emily and tell her that they got Richards body out of the plane and he is at the morgue in New York where the plane crashed. She tells them that she understands. She then calls Lorelei and tells her and Rory. They then plan a funeral in Hartford.

After the Funeral----------

They are all pretty sad. Even Luke cried and he barely knew Mr. Gilmore. He only met him that one time in the hospital. Everyone misses him and dean but goes back to their normal lives a little bit sadder when they think about it though. "Cheer up Rory" says Lorelei.

"I cant I lost two people and am a suspect for murder still! I wish this was all over! I hate it!"

"I know you hate it and so does everyone. But it would be over if you would tell someone who did this"

"I told you I can't!"

"I know you cant but if you cant help yourself get through this maybe you should go talk to deans parents and sister because imagine what they are going through?"

"I know but I just can't"

"Try! Dean would want you to help people get through this. He would want you to be happy and maybe making someone else happy will also make you happy. I mean just imagine. Someone killed their son and no one is in jail for it and their child's best friend is a suspect for doing it. If you don't talk to them then what if they think you are avoiding them because of this"

"Okay mom you are right I should go"

"Okay you go and I'll talk to you later"

"Bye mom"

"Bye Rory" when Rory gets to deans house where it is empty of dean she can't get the nerve to knock on the door. Deans little sister sees Rory outside and open the door.

"Hi Rory"

"Hi"

"Why did you kill my brother?"

"I didn't"

"I know but you saw it happen and I miss him"

"I know I miss him too"

"Who did it?"

"I can't say"

"Why not?"

"Because then someone will kill me and since you will know then maybe even you too"

"Did you tell dean what was wrong with you?"

"Yes"

"Is that why the guy did what he did?"

"Yes it is"

"Then don't tell me I don't want you or me to get hurt but I don't understand"

"What don't you understand? Maybe I can help."

"I am glad you lived but why didn't the guy kill you too?"

"Because I ran away and called the police before he had a chance"

"Have you seen him since that day?"

"Yes"

"So why didn't he you know do that to you too?"

"Because he found it more fun to throw me against a wall and punch me in the stomach"

"Oh…..I am sorry I hope you feel better Rory"

"I hope you feel better too"

"I won't"

"One day you will"

"Yeah when you put the bad man in jail"

"Well I cant because I could get hurt"

"Well dean risked his life for you! You should risk yours for his family! You owe us!"

"That's not fair!"

"I know its not I just got mad"

"I understand"

"Did you lose your brother?"

"Well no"

"Then you don't understand!"

"I lost my grandfather. He died in a plane crash I just got back from his funeral"

"Oh well he wasn't murdered"

"Well if he wasn't on the plane he wouldn't have died"

"Yeah but he wasn't the only one who died"

"I know and I feel sad for all the people who died and their families and I feel sad for you too but I miss Dean too so please don't get mad at me"

"I am not mad at you I just miss dean"

"I know we all do"

"Well I am supposed to be cleaning my room so how bout you call me later and talk to me some other time. You are fun talking to"

"Sure ill call you that would be great but can you do me a favor"

"Sure anything"

"Okay can you tell your parents that I wish their son was still here and that I miss him to and I am sorry that he got killed to help me and that I hate the person who did it just as much as they do"

"Sure I can do that"

"Thank you"

"Bye bye"

"Bye, ill call sometime"

Later that day---

Lorelei of course is in the diner drinking coffee, Jess and Luke are working in the diner. Rory is upstairs on her cell phone talking to her grandmother. When she is done talking to her grandma she goes downstairs to tell Lorelei something.

A/N- What will Rory tell Lorelei? Well is this interesting? I hated this chapter it isn't that great but hey what do you expect I'm only 13. Well I hope you enjoyed it even though you probably didn't but don't worry the next chapter will make up for this one. Bye everyone.


	9. chapter 9

Ch8 summary-everyone goes to the grandpas funeral. lorelei and her mom grow closer but farthur at the same time. rory talks to her grandma more but still ccant go to ee her. jess cant get rory alone so she gets lucky and doesnt get hurt.

THE HURT GILMORE

CHAPTER 9

Hey mom, guess what"

"What honey?"

"I called grandma and she is coming to stars hollow for the day"

"Really?"

"Yes, isn't that great"

"Yes it is actually. Usually I would be mad just thinking about the idea but under the circumstances I think it would be great"

"Great she's on her way now! She wants to spend time with me since I can't go over to her"

"Oh okay that's cool"

"She should be here any minute now"

"Okay well I'm going to go hang with Luke so don't find me when you get home call first okay?"

"Okay bye mom"

"Bye Rory" Rory's grandmother Emily arrives.

"Hi grandma"

"Hi Rory give me a hug"

"I miss not seeing you on Fridays"

"Me too"

"I wish I could leave town"

"I know it is just awful"

"Well let's go explore stars hollow since I have nowhere else I can go"

"Okay Rory we will do it together"

"Sounds good"

"So why are you staying at Luke's and not your house?"

"Oh because our house is a crime scene"

"Oh it should be done by now right?"

"Maybe do you want to go check?"

"Sure lets go" when they get there Rory's grandmother says, "Eww this place is filthy"

"That is because someone was shot here"

"We must get someone to clean this up right away"

"Well grandma that would require that me and mom had money"

"I'll give you guys the money now who do we call?"

"The sanitation committee"

"And who would that be?"

"Taylor"

"Okay let's call this Taylor"

"Okay his number is 987-1234"

"Okay I'll call it right now"

"Okay grandma" ring_ ring _ring "hello"

"Hi is this Taylor?"

"Yes it is what would you like?"

"Are you in charge of the sanitation committee?

"Why yes I am"

"Would you like to come to the Gilmore's house to clean up this filthy mess?"

"Is it still a crime scene?"

"No they took off the tape"

"Okay I would be happy to"

"How much will this cost?"

"About $1000"

"That is a lot of money just to clean up a mess"

"Well it is where someone got shot!"

"Well alright ill give you $1000"

"Okay well be over in a half-an-hour"

"Great" they hang up.

Back at Luke's-----------

Lorelei pulls Luke behind the counter and throws him on the floor and starts making out with him. He kisses back and soon enough they are taking off each others clothes and forget they are behind the counter in the diner and there are customers in it. Jess sees this and decides it is time to close up. He sends everybody out and then he leaves himself because this grosses him out. In the middle of their fun the phone rings! "Damn it why did someone have to call" said Lorelei.

"I'll get it hello" said Luke

"Hi Luke this is Rory can I talk to my mom"

"Sure here she is… Lorelei it's for you."

"Ugh…okay give me the phone"

"Okay here"

"Hello?"

"Hi mom it's Rory"

"What do you want?"

"I got a surprise for you"

"Really what?"

"We can go in our house now!"

"Oh my god! Are you serious Rory?"

"Yes look at the caller ID I am calling from our house phone!"

"Oh my god let me get my clothes back on and I'll be right there"

"Mom in the diner"

"Yes behind the counter"

"Eww mom bad visual I must go now"

"Okay see you in 5"

"You got it" they hang up.

"Ah….. Lorelei you told her"

"Yup she has a bad visual in her head now"

"Oh god well what did she want?"

"We can o into our house now!"

"Oh well I was kinda enjoying having you 2 here"

"Really"

"Yeah and since the apartment over the diner is closer to the diner I was wondering if you 2 would maybe like to move in permanently instead of me moving over there"

"Oh my god that would be great! If Rory wants to then we will start moving our stuff in now!"

"Okay that'll be great!"

"Okay well let me go talk to her and then ill come back later."

"Ok bye Lorelei"

"Bye Lukey" Lorelei takes Luke's truck to her house in case they do start moving. When she gets there she goes inside. "Hey Rory"

"Hey mom"

"Oh hi mom I didn't realize you were still here"

"Course I am Lorelei how do you think they cleaned up the mess so fast?"

"You paid them?"

"Yes I did"

"Well thanks but I need to tell Rory something"

"Well I have to go anyways. I need to get back to Hartford"

"Okay bye mom"

"Bye grandma"

"So here the news"

"Okay what? Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Okay well you know I drove Luke truck over here right?"

"Yes"

"Well that is because if it is ok with you then we are moving into Luke's apartment!"

"Well of course it is ok with me!"

"Yay!"

"We are moving!"

"So let's start putting stuff in the truck"

"Okay but remember Luke has limited space so we can't bring everything"

"Okay but I want to bring all my clothes and earrings"

"Well duh mom clothes are needed and so are earrings"

"Well actually with Luke clothes just get in the way"

"Oh god mom please!"

"Sorry Rory"

"I can see how you got pregnant"

"I love my lukey"

"I know now lets get packing"

"Let's start with the kitchen"

"Of course food is needed"

"Well not really we are living with Luke he cooks!"

"Oh yeah but lets start with the kitchen anyway"

"You got it"

"Well we don't need silverware. He has plenty of that"

"We can still keep our Charlie's angels plates though right?"

"No mom he has plates"

"But Charlie's angels"

"Okay only one just for the heck of it"

"Yay!"

"Okay moving on we don't need the food or anything in the kitchen"

"Except our scented dish soap and one Charlie's angel plate"

"Well okay you can bring those two things"

"Yay! What room should we do next?"

"Your room"

"Yay!"

"Well we don't need you bed lets take it apart and sell it"

"Okay. Can I keep a piece of the frame?"

"No"

"But it has flowers on it"

"We can't sell this bed if a piece is missing"

"Ugh! You are no fun"

"Sheesh kids these days" (if you didn't catch this Rory the kid is saying this they are opposites lol)

"Okay Rory we need all of my jewelry"

"Well that is a given"

"Do we need the dresser?"

"With all your jewelry and clothes yes"

"Okay we should ask someone else to get it downstairs for us"

"Okay let's just pack up what we aren't taking with us"

"That's almost everything"

"Yep"

"Ugh…okay lets take apart the bed right now"

"Alrighty but no sneaking pieces away"

"Okay fine" 3hours later the bed is in a box on the lawn along with a couch a kitchen table chairs refrigerator and other furniture. "Okay mom we have absolutely nothing packed that we are taking with us yet"

"Exactly I don't want to mix it up with the stuff we are selling"

"Oh okay"

"Let's go put up signs for our yard sale"

"Why don't we just go tell patty and Bobbette?"

"Good thinking" in about ten minutes their yard is full on people buying stuff. Everything that is out there gets sold. "This is a big bundle of money"

"Which needs to go to grandma to pay her back for the bail."

"Oh fine. Oh my gosh look at our house it looks empty"

"Look at the closets and my room"

"Ooooo yay! Stuff!"

"Let's pack up all our clothes"

"Okay let's get started"

"Throw out anything with holes"

"Fine"

"Good Lorelei" now they have gotten rid of all the furniture except Rory's bed and the 2 dressers. They have all the clothes and jewelry packed. Now what their eyes are on is the T.V. "do we take it?" said Lorelei

"Well we are bringing the movies so we need a T.V."

"Maybe he has one"

"Let's call him"

"Okay I will"

"No I want this to be a quick non-mushy phone call."

"Okay you do it"

"Okay." 5 minutes later……. "Yes we bring the T.V."

"Okay lets put it in the truck."

"Okay but what about my bed and the 2 dressers?"

"Well how about we get Luke to do it"

"Or how bout we take the drawers out of it and come back for the frames and bed."

"Ah…good plan I raised a smart one"

"Yes you did"

"I'm still so happy I am going to be living with my future husband"

"Yeah and I will be closer to the coffee"

"Wait a minute you will be living with your boyfriend"

"Um mom about hat you probably don't want to hear this but jess isn't my boyfriend"

"What since when?"

"Since forever but he wont hear it"

"What?"

"He beats me"

"What?"

"He is the one who killed dean and who was going to make me have sex with him"

"Oh shit Rory"

"I know this is bad"

"We need to tell the police and tell Luke!"

"Tell the police first or else Luke will talk to jess and jess will be on the hunt for me"

"Okay lets go to the station I hope you know I love you Rory"

"I know"

"But why wouldn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I was scared but I am not going to be scared anymore I am going to face this"

"Good thinking Rory"

"Thank you mom"

"I love you so much ad I hate him so much"

"Yeah so do I and our first feeling about him was right"

"I knew I wasn't wrong"

"I know mom but let's just get him arrested before he comes after me!"

"okay" when they arrive at the police station Rory tells the officer and they find jess and arrest him but until the trial Rory still ant leave town but she has no reason to she is happy where she is. So Rory Lorelei and Luke finish moving them in to the apartment and throw Jess's stuff out. Jess gets sent to jail, Lorelei had her baby boy, Rory's bruises clear up and everyone is happy now that jess is in jail with a life sentence so he can never come back to hurt Rory. Everyone misses dean and Rory's grandpa but now Rory is safe and happy and now she can leave town.

A/N- I might make a sequel to this that tells about the life of Rory and her new baby brother and stuff. But until then I hope you enjoyed the story. I am such a sucker for happy endings. I know it gets annoying to some people but if I end it badly it is like it isn't over. I have to have a happy ending. None of my stories will ever end badly. Well bye bye for now. Hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
